Anything for my Athena-chan
by YuriChan220
Summary: Athena and Kensou are a happy couple. Or are they? Things turn for the worst when Athena's own manager convinces the idol that she deserves a better man than Kensou. NTR. don't like, don't read. Sorry to all Athena x Kensou fans.
1. Manager-san's Big Move

**Anything for My Athena-chan**

**Protagonist: Athena**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: First and foremost…I apologize to all Athena x Kensou fans. it's not that I don't hate this pair. Okay, maybe a little. XD But I have a thing for NTR, and…well…this is the perfect thing to write. This will have only two chapters though. I'm not planning on writing any more of this after the second one. **

**S-so, please enjoy~!**

Athena and Kensou are going out. The young man finally has the girl of his dreams and has been dating her for about a couple months. The love between the two can't be better than this. They shared kisses, indirect kisses, and finally...they take the next step into their relationship: love making. Kensou does the best he can to give everything he has to his beloved Athena.

Two or three times a day they make love whenever Athena has the time. For her, she sees that her closest friend, now lover, is working hard to be a good boyfriend. He's a nice guy after all.

However, tonight...Athena is going to be a bit late since she has a concert at the time. So Kensou has to wait for the time being. After all, the manager is in charge of everything.

Athena is preparing for the concert when she looks over at backstage, frowning. Surely, she would've given Kensou a backstage pass but the manager told her not to because...the passes were all sold out. Athena could've sworn she had one before. Maybe someone took it?

In any case, all she can focus on is the lyrics, dancing and such because her manager told her she will hold the biggest and best concert there is. And she is the one to do it. Taking a few deep breaths, she stands up from her chair and goes over toward the curtains with her microphone. Her back up dancers and other members are behind her as well. When the curtain rises, the blinding lights shine and the crowd goes wild. Athena indeed does her very best to make it the best concert alive. And thankfully, the fans love it very, very much. The manager watches with a smile on his face, crossing his arms while leaning against the wall.

But what's strange is that Athena doesn't see Kensou in the front row seat like he usually does. Is he late? Or is he somewhere far away that she couldn't see due to the blinding lights flying everywhere? But...she can't focus on that right now.

After about a couple hours, the concert ends and the curtain closes. Athena is exhausted as heck as she walks toward backstage toward the preparation room to clean herself. The other members seem to have left right away for some reason, all except the manager. Athena looks up from the mirror to see the handsome manager with his sunglasses still on, put his hands on her shoulders.

"You worked hard tonight, Athena-chan~" he says. "Just as planned, the fans loved it~!"

"Yes...they did."

"Why so glum? You gave it your all, right?" the manager says. "Or...are you thinking about...someone? Perhaps your boyfriend?"

"About that," Athena turns her chair over towards him. "Where was he? Did he not come today? He should've called me or something."

"I have no idea," the Manager shrugs. "I don't know his schedule."

"But how is it possible?" Athena raises an eyebrow. "He ALWAYS comes to my concerts. Not even once, he's late for it."

"I'm sorry, Athena-chan. But maybe he was somewhere in the audience or he was somewhere else. Again, I don't know what he's doing."

"Maybe I should call him to make sure." Athena gets up to get her smartphone when she feels arms wrap around her from behind. "Eh? Manager-san?"

"Athena-chan...just this once...let me say it."

"Say what?"

"I've been having my eyes on you for a long time," he says, leaning close to her ear. "You're so cute and sexy I just want to touch you."

"Eh!?" Athena squeaks as she gets turned around to look at him with his shining sunglasses. "W-wait...Manager-san. I had no idea...you felt this way."

"That's because that Kensou guy keeps getting in the way," the manager says. "But not this time. I can make you a better woman than he can. Besides...haven't you rejected him a bunch of times before?"

"Y-yes, but..." Athena slightly looks away for a bit. "But that was because..."

"You don't see anything good about him?"

"NO! It's not that! I just couldn't..."

"Listen," the manager tips her chin to his level, pulling her closer to him. "Why don't I make things a bit more clear?" And then, as quick as a flash, he presses his lips against hers, much to her surprise.

"Mmmmph! W-wait! I have Kensou! What in the world are you doing!?" Athena tries to push him away, but his grip is too strong.

"I'm proving that I'm better than that Kensou guy," he says. "He's just some plaything."

"He's not! He's kind...close friend of mine, he's everything to me!"

"Do you really mean what you say~?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athena frowns.

"I'll give you a few hints or so," the manager starts to kiss her again, inserting his tongue inside her mouth to caress hers.

Athena keeps on struggling to get free, but she gets pushed against the wall and feels absolutely helpless against him. When he pulls away, she glares at him and slaps him.

"Unbelievable!" she shrieks. "What are you thinking!?"

"Do I have to repeat myself~?"

"You don't have to! I'm going to tell you once again that I'm taken!" Athena counters.

"Playing hard to get, are you~?" the manager grins. "Okay, I'll give you that. But that doesn't stop me from getting what I want." He wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close again. "Athena-chan...do you really think Kensou's the man you want?"

"Of course! He's my closest friend!"

"Maybe I can show you a little more," the manager leans in and briefly kisses her. And this time...Athena doesn't flinch. She suddenly feels a bit lonely feeling those soft lips of her manager's. But why?

"Let's stay a bit longer, okay?" he says. "The night is still young~"

Athena rubs her forearm, biting her lip. Her manager seems so sincere about this...and actually eager to do other things with her. _I'm so sorry, Kensou... _she thinks. _I'm going to come home later than usual…_

****Meanwhile****

Kensou is outside of the building, dialing his girlfriend's number. He's been trying to call her numerous times to explain the situation...to tell her that he found a seat, but it's far from where he usually sat. He hopes she's not mad at him for not being there for her when he actually was.

"Come on, Athena, pick up!" he says to himself.

****Back at the Venue****

Athena is on her knees, stroking the manager's dick, which is quite bigger than Kensou's to say the least. She bites her lip as she keeps on stroking it with her hand.

"Come on, at least give it a little taste~" the manager urges.

Athena grunts and uses her tongue to lick the tip a little, then go for the sides, back and forth gently. She then goes for the other side to do the same thing before licking the tip in a circular motion.

"That's it, Athena-chan~"

She licks it a bit more before opening her mouth wide and putting the whole thing inside. She bobs her head back and forth a little while using her tongue at the same time to feel around it. She cannot believe she's feeling something bigger than Kensou's. Maybe...a bit better. But she still doubts that would even sway her because she's just doing what her manager is telling her.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot~" he says. "Keep going, Athena-chan! And don't look at me like that. You're doing me a favor~"

Athena continues to glare at him while sucking on his cock. She has no other choice but to pleasure him. So she keeps on going, hoping this will all be over by the time he ejaculates.

By that time, he is at his limit, so he grabs her head to urge her to do it faster. Athena shuts her eyes tightly, muffling something and then, he shoots his load inside her mouth. It fills her mouth quickly, making some of the cum drip on the floor by the time he pulls away. She holds out her hands to catch the dripping semen and pants heavily.

"This is..." she gasps.

"Drink it all, please~" the manager says. "This is MY semen you just received."

Athena reluctantly puts all of it in her mouth the best she could and swallows it. "Haaaah...haaah...can I go now?" But her question is answered by her being turned around against the wall and her panties are taken off. "Wait...no! What are you doing now!?""

"You're so wet, aren't you~?" the manager sticks two fingers inside her pussy and does a "come hither" motion before pulling away. "Just from that blowjob?"

"NO! It's not like that!" Athena tries to protest. She shrieks as she feels his fingers go inside her pussy again. "EEK! Keep those fingers away from there!"

"Then why are you letting me~?" the manager points out. "Surely, you must have enjoyed those fingers a second ago~"

"It's...it's not..." Athena turns away.

"Oh, well." The manager comes closer, placing his hand on her butt cheek while aiming his penis toward her pussy. "Now it's finally time."

"N-no...no!" Athena cries, having tears already threatening to spill. "It's only meant for Kensou!"

"Don't care. I just want to do it with you because I like you." He pokes her pussy a little, then inserts it slowly inside her.

And then, the idol cries out, jerking her head back with eyes widened at the feeling of a big cock being shoved inside.

"S-so...so...big...!" she says. "Y-yet...why did he manage to…!?"

"I'm going to move now, Athena-chan~" the manager says as he puts his hands on both of her butt cheeks and starts to thrust slowly.

Athena's hands were still against the wall. She tries her hardest to stay standing as her manager pumps back and forth. She shuts her eyes tightly with tears falling from her eyes.

_I'm sorry!_ she thinks. _I'm so sorry, Kensou! I'm letting my own manager...do something like this to me….!_

"Do you see, Athena-chan~?" the manager says. "I can make you feel better! Just look at you, being all cute like that~"

"Mmmm...hyaaahh...M-Manager-saaaan..." Athena moans as she turns toward him. "This is wrong...!"

"It's not wrong. This is all just proof."

Athena looks back at the wall, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth while shutting her eyes tightly again.

The more he thrusts, the more she's getting used to his cock little by little. His thick rod is actually rubbing against her vaginal walls more than Kensou. That never happens, does it? Now that she thinks about it, it has never felt like that when she and her boyfriend did it. So why now? He lifts her leg so he can hold on to it for dear life, giving him a chance to fully look at her.

"Athena-chan...~" he grunts.

"M-Manager-san…"

As the manager leans in, Athena can't help but lean in 10% of the way to give him a good kiss, tongues caressing each other and then pulling away. He grips onto her stocking clad leg as he is about to reach his limit soon.

"Athena-chan...I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum inside you!" he grunts. "Ohhhh...here it comes~!"

"Hyaaahhh! Not inside! Please...anything...b-but that...!" The idol cries, shaking her head roughly.

The manager doesn't listen as he continues to thrust harder and faster until he shoots his load inside her pussy, making her jerk her head back, screaming in pleasure. A bunch of semen fills her insides and when he pulls away, she falls on the floor, on her side, panting heavily. The semen drips from her pussy as a result.

****Meanwhile****

Kensou gets inside the building running toward the stage. He's had enough waiting and wants to see Athena right this minute. He wants her to know about his situation and hopes she doesn't hate him. He runs and runs until he gets to the stage, back stage and then toward the venue.

"This is the place right?" he says. He knocks on the door a couple times. "Athena? Athena, are you in there?"

Athena wakes up and hears the door knock, hearing her boyfriend's voice. "Oh, no! Kensou! Kensou, what are you doing here!?"

"I was going to tell you something!" he shouts from the other side. "Can I come in? The door's locked for some reason!"

"Ummm...uhhh...!" The idol looks around to see the Manager and then turns back toward the door. "Why don't you come back later? I...I don't feel very well."

"But please! I don't want you to hate me for not seeing me at your concert!"

"What!?" Athena jerks her head up. She fails to see the manager clenching a fist with gritted teeth. "You came after all!?"

"Yes! I was up high, but maybe those lights were too bright for you to see," Kensou replies. "I'm very sorry, Athena!"

The idol manages to walk toward the door and press her head against it. "Oh, Kensou! I've wanted to talk to you, but...I promise I'll come to you as soon as possi-hyaaaah!"

"Eh?! Athena! What's wrong?" Kensou cries in alarm.

Athena looks back to see the manager has already put his penis inside her pussy again. "N-nothing...everything's...everything's fine..." She puts her hand to her mouth to stifle her moans as the manager starts moving. _No...he might hear us...!'_she thinks. _To do this at a time like this...!_

The manager continues to thrust hard and fast while gripping her butt cheeks.

"you sound like you're in pain," Kensou says. "Would you PLEASE let me in? I want to help!"

"NO!" Athena shouts. "Please...i-it's okay. I can get by. J-just go."

"You sure?"

"I-I'm sure…mmmnnn!"

There is a pause before Kensou responds again.

"If you say so," he says. "I'll be coming home then. I'll see you then."

"O-okay...bye, Kensou...!"

By the time he leaves, Athena turns toward the manager. "You! Doing it at a time like this!?"

"It's okay, Athena-chan," he says as he leans close to her. "You'll become my woman in no time~"

And for a couple of hours straight, Athena is subjected to her manager's cock in every position possible. Doggy, Spoon, Stand up Doggy, face down, butt up and finally, missionary on the carpeted floor. Athena has felt so much of his cock in those couple of hours that she couldn't resist it anymore. It's no use.

"You like it now~?" the manager says as he lifts up her legs a bit more. "I see you've loosened up by the time I'm doing this to you~"

Athena closes her eyes as she puts her hands above her head, letting him kiss her and then pull away. He leans toward her as he is about to reach his limit one last time and by instinct, Athena wraps her arms around him, plus giving him the leg lock.

And then, the manager ejaculates inside her, letting out everything he has while Athena cries out in pleasure. He lets go of Athena, having her lie on the floor, panting heavily while the manager gets everything cleaned up, putting back on his clothing and such.

"That was fun, Athena-chan~" he says. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun next time~"

With that, he unlocks the door and leaves, while Athena still lies there, cum still pouring out of her pussy and staring at the ceiling. What will she do now?


	2. Change of Heart

**Chapter 2**

**Change of Heart**

It's been a few days since Athena did it with her manager. Surely, she wanted to act like it was a dream or something, but fragments of what happened before still haunts her. She cannot believe what she did and it's impossible for her to confront Kensou about this. He'll be so heartbroken after he worked so hard to get the girl of his dreams. And now, all of it seems to be a huge secret.

And Athena is once again being dominated by her manager inside the venue. Has has made her cum at least 6 times now and he's never going to stop until he's satisfied. She's put on the table with her leg lifted up and his large penis penetrating her pussy.

"Stop...stop it...aahh!" Athena cries. "That's enough!"

"Ohhh, I'm not stopping, Athena-chan~" he says. "I'm still rock hard. There's no way I'll be able to stop now."

"But...but I have to meet up with Kensou...in a bit...!"

"We still have time. Don't worry."

"Uuuu..." She whimpers as she faces the table and lets him penetrate her pussy as much as he wants.

By that time, she's already on the carpeted floor, doggy style when there is a knock on the door and Kensou calls out to her.

"K-Kensou...!" she gasps. "Just wait a bit okaaay? I'm still...not ready...ohhh!"

"Huh. I see." Kensou says. "Okay, I'll wait right here for you. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Th-that's wonderful..." Athena gives a weak smile before turning towards her manager who just grins and keeps on moving his hips. "Manager-san...Kensou's here...he might hear us!"

"Then you must try your best to keep quiet~" the manager leans over to whisper in her ear.

Athena whimpers again and buts both hands to her mouth while being face down, butt up. Her muffled moans are like music to the manager's ears. He doesn't care that Kensou is waiting right outside their door. All that matters is that he gets to screw Athena as much as he wants to.

_Kensou... _she thinks. _He's by the door...I can't let him hear me...!_

Unfortunately, both of them seem to be reaching their limit and Athena knows that it's impossible to hold it in.

"I'm cumming again, Athena-chan~" he says in her ear. "Cumming inside you right now~"

Athena shuts her eyes tightly as she holds her hands against her mouth as he ejaculates inside her, her muffled screams becoming a bit louder. Semen pours inside her pussy and the manager steps back to fall on his behind, his dick now limp.

"Let's get everything cleaned up," he says. "Then, you can see your man, okay? I had a lot of fun with you once again."

Athena doesn't say anything as she gets up to get herself cleaned up before helping him get everything else situated. It was after the concert and all she wants to do is just forget this whole thing. Meet with Kensou and just...do what she likes to do with him every night.

"Hey, don't make that scary face," Manager says, smiling. "I'm trying to help you."

Athena huffs and picks up her bag to open the door to greet Kensou with a hug and kiss on the cheek. And in just a second, they are on their way out.

****At Home****

Athena lies on the bed, naked with Kensou crawling on top of her that night. From these past few days, she didn't want to make love because she wanted a break. Though that was a lie because she actually wanted to forget about what Manager did to her the first time. But now that he's constantly doing it whenever he pleases, Athena is desperate to feel Kensou's cock and everything.

"I don't understand," he says. "Why now?"

"I just feel that it's time," Athena says simply. "I'm sorry I refused your offer on us making love. But a break is a break."

"yeah, I understand," Kensou says. "Let's make love like there's no tomorrow!"

Athena can only smile. She surely hopes this will work since it's HER man and she's doing it with the only one she loves. Kensou shoves his cock inside her and they face each other while he moves his hips back and forth as best he could. But for Athena, she can feel the difference. Kensou's dick...is indeed smaller than Manager's. And worse...it's not even reaching toward her womb. Was it always like that when they first made love?

He continues to thrust hard and fast. "Ohhh, Athena...! I'm cumming!"

But there is also another problem...she's not reacting to anything...nor the fact that she wants to cum. She's not feeling anything. Nothing. Even after he ejaculates inside her, it's still nothing.

Kensou pants heavily and smiles weakly. "Wow. I came first, huh? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Athena manages to hug her boyfriend while hiding a guilty expression on her face. "Everything's...okay..."

She's pretty sure that before they've been going at it like they enjoyed it to the fullest. But now that Manager has interfered, the feelings is gone. All she can think about is his big dong whenever she and Kensou make love. She wants to say it's wrong to go behind Kensou's back but in the back of her mind...it's actually...quite nice.

****Later****

"Athena-onee-chan?"

Athena just stirs her cup of ice cream while her biggest fan sits across the table. She wanted to have a break from everything so she met up with Kula and hung out together for a girl's hang out.

"Athena-onee-chan?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry, Kula-san," Athena smiles weakly. "I was just spacing out."

"Is something the matter? You have that sad look on your face."

"It's...personal matters. Nothing too serious."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh..."

She's glad she's hanging out with one of her friends, but deep down, she's still not getting over what happened. This is getting more and more serious by the day. She doesn't know what to do now.

"You know, let's play in the park for a bit." Athena says with the best smile she can muster. "I can push you on the swing if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" the smaller girl clasps her hands together. "Thanks, Athena-onee-chan!"

The idol nods with a smile. It's the least she can do to keep her mind off of certain things.

****At Home****

"Yes? What? A big concert in a couple of weeks!?" Athena gasps over the phone. "But I...okay. I see. Bye."

"What's going on?" Kensou asks as he enters the room.

"I have to go on tour," Athena replies. "And it's in two weeks. So...I have to be prepared big time in order for this to go well."

"Don't worry! I'll be there for you!" Kensou says, putting a fist on his chest.

"You're so sweet, Kensou~"

Athena smiles but then turns her head slightly away. Indeed she has to prepare...but according to Manager...it's a lot more than that. Though she cannot tell Kensou what it is.

*Manager's Office*

"Athena-chan~!" Manager greets his idol as she enters the room. "So glad to see you!"

"You called for me, remember?" Athena says, slightly looking away.

"Yes, I did." He stands up from his chair and wraps his arm around her. "Now about the tour...you must go alone."

"Eh!? But why!?" Athena is shocked to hear him say that. "That means I can't bring any friends!?"

"Sorry, but...this is very important...to our Idol Community," Manager says sadly. "So, I shall be the one to prepare you for it."

"Like how...?" She then feels him grope her large breasts. "Ummm...Manager-san?"

"Don't worry. This is ALLL for preparations, Athena-chan~"

He lifts up her shirt and bra to expose them fully and gives her nipples a good licking, plus some more groping.

"M-Manager-san...this isn't...what I had in mind..."

"Oh, you didn't know~?" he says. "My fellow staff and I agreed that this concert will be a special one. An Eroctic concert~"

"And Erotic...WHAAAAT!?" Athena can't believe her ears. They're seriously going to allow THAT for the concert?

"See, after telling my staff about you, they were seriously horny themselves," Manager says as he continues his magic with his fingers. "Plus that, we're holding it in a special place that allows sex all we want. You'll see when you get there."

"Mmmnn...but doing something like this...isn't really a concert at all...!" Athena tries her best to speak. "It's just countless sex without singing!"

"You're right." Manager slides down her panties and put his fingers inside her wet pussy. "But to further your popularity, we decided that idols must also be super sexy and cute. And that's why I'm preparing you for it~"

"No way...!" She didn't sign up for this and yet Manager decided it on all on his own. What would he gain to do that?

"You're finally becoming my woman, Athena-chan~" he says as he leans closer. "But...I see that you're still not giving your consent. If you want the big money...your popularity to continue to grow...then you must give your consent. It is after all, the only way for us to move forward and be able to go on the tour~"

Athena bites her lip and turns away. What choice does she have? For one...she can't let her fans down. Secondly, if this were a success, Kensou will be proud of her as well as Kula, her biggest fan. She'll have the big money and the fame. But...that also means that she'll constantly have sex with Manager and soon his staff members.

"I'll do it..." she says quietly.

"I'm sorry, what's that~?" Manager asks.

"I said I'll do it! I'll go for it!"

"That's my girl~!"

And with a brief kiss on the lips, the deal is sealed. Pretty soon, Manager and Athena make love right here at the office with the door locked. Unexpected, but Athena doesn't care. This is all for preparation and that's all that matters right now. Manager drills his cock inside her, and makes her cum over...and over...and over with every position possible. Missionary, spoon, stand up Doggy and Doggy, even face down, butt up. His big thick cock cannot be beat. It just couldn't. And Athena knows it now. With Manager by her side, helping her prepare and make her career bigger than it ever was, how can she refuse?

When he and Athena were still going at it, with the idol hugging him, and close as they can be, Athena manages to speak up.

"M-Manager-san..." she says. "This is...great but...but..."

"But what?"

"This place...I feel uncomfortable now. Can we go somewhere...more suitable?"

"Why of course, Athena-chan~" he says. "Let's go to my place...and finish what we started~"

They lean in and passionately kiss. Athena knows now that this is what she truly wants. To give up on her boyfriend and help her career skyrocket with the help of Manager. And when they arrive at Manager's bedroom, the first thing Athena does, is urge Manager to lie down on the bed, get naked except leaving on her black thigh high stockings and ride him Cowgirl style while kneeling.

"Wow, Athena-chan~" he says. "You're quite assertive all of a sudden. What happened there~?"

Athena just moves her hips like she's possessed, moaning and groaning as she went along with her hands on his bare chest. "Aahhhh...haaah...haah...y-you're just...so helpful to me...I want to return the favor! By making you feel better!"

"Oh~?" he grins. "So tell me...does that mean you accept me? All of me?"

"Yes! Heck, yes!" Athena cries as she continues to move her hips wildly. "I love it! Your...c-cock! Your big…gigantic…dirty...cock!"

Manager smiles as he sits up to caress her cheek, holding her in his arms while she still does it. "I knew you'd come to your senses. You're the one for me, Athena-chan~"

"And you're the one for me, Manager-san! I love you~!"

With a passionate kiss on the lips, Athena has accepted it all. She realizes now that her manager has been nothing but nice to her, helping her all the way and most of all, teach her true pleasure.

_'I'm sorry, Kensou,'_ she thinks. _'This is my final decision. I'm leaving you because you aren't good enough for me. But Manager-san is and has proved it.'_

From there, the two make love like there's no tomorrow. And this time, it's better than what she and Kensou would do. Manager once again makes Athena cum over and over and then in no time, Athena gets put on the bed, in a glorious Piledriver position and Manager penetrates her pussy hard with a happy squeal coming from Athena's mouth.

"Ohhhh, that's the stuff!" he grunts. "I've never felt this good in my life!"

"I could say the same...!" Athena moans sweetly. "Come on! Shove that dirty cock deep inside me! I want to feel it more!"

"Okay, I...WILL!" He shoves it deep and hard inside her, grabbing her legs in the process. He thrusts hard and fast with Athena moaning and whimpering in the process.

"Yes, yes, yeeeesss!" the idol cries. "Your cock...it's so big...yet so good!"

"Is it better than Kensou's?"

"Yes! Your cock is better than Kensou's! It's able to reach deep inside me!"

"See? Now you can see why. There's absolutely no way for his little dick to penetrate you like this," Manager says.

Athena is truly happy. Not only is she getting true pleasure, but she's talking a bit dirty too, saying words she'll never say. They just came out without hesitation. And honestly, she doesn't care. She wants to make her manager happy. A few more thrusts here and there until they are both reaching their limit.

"I'm cumming, Athena-chan!" he grunts. "I'm going to pour a whole load into you!"

"Yes, please!" Athena begs. "Cum inside as much as you want! I want you to fill my pussy with your semen!"

"Then, I shall!"

A few more good and hard thrusts and he ejaculates inside her with everything he's got. A big load of semen fills her pussy quickly with Athena crying out in pleasure, arching her back with a silly grin on her face. Finally...she's been satisfied. There's no one else other than her manager to make her feel good.

****Two Weeks Later****

Finally, the day of the tour has arrived. Manager, Athena and 4 of his colleagues, who wear nothing but boxers on, enter the stage. A full on audience, who have been waiting for this day, has arrived and cheering for their favorite erotic idol to appear live...and have sex in front of everyone.

For Athena, she is wearing a red two piece bikini and black lace up sandals with a golden head-band on her head. This is truly the Erotic concert everyone's been waiting for.

"Hello, everyone!" she says on the mic. "Welcome to the Erotic Concert! It's unlike any other concert I have performed, but that's okay. Because instead of singing...my boys will MAKE me sing through sex!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

"So enjoy the show, everyone! It's going to be so sexy and erotic!" Athena says and beckons her boys to come forward. And so...the sexy show begins.

Right away, she goes on top of one man who is lying down, impales herself with his penis while the other two are on both sides to let her stroke and suck their penises while the 4th one penetrates her from behind, shoving it inside her butthole. All the while, the two men manage to remove her bra and start groping her breasts while they are being sucked on by Athena.

The crowd cheers as the males were getting hard already while the females were getting wet from just looking at the erotic idol. She has a goofy, pervy smile on her face as she does this, licking the tip of one man's penis and sucking on another while moving her hips. She's great at multitasking now and she has no problem going from one cock to the other. The men reach their limit sooner than they expected and ejaculate inside and outside of her, messing up her face with cum and filling her insides on both holes with semen. Athena then gets into a Spit Roast position, two men on opposite sides, impaling her pussy with one big cock and the other shoving it down her throat while she strokes the other two men's cocks with both hands.

The two men ejaculate inside both her pussy and mouth, filling her belly with cum while the other two men squirt on her face again. Athena giggles and wipes the semen off her face to grin in a lewd way.

"You want more~?" She hears the crowd chanting. "You want...MORE~?"

The two men who penetrated her pussy and mouth were given the chance to rest while the other two came to her. One of them lifts her leg ti insert his cock inside her while the other keeps close to her, holding that very same leg to support her. They exchange kisses in the process all while moving their hips.

Tongues caress each other with one man while the other licks the side of her neck and upwards before getting another kiss from the sexy idol. He uses some slobbery kisses than the previous one, but she doesn't care. She moans with delight while being impaled by their cocks and kissed endlessly by the two of them, taking turns as they go.

All while they are doing this, Athena can feel their one's go in while the other man's cock goes out. It's like they're in perfect sync with each other and the sexy idol just enjoys it all at once. So much so that the men can almost feel their cocks rub against each other once they are eager enough to go deeper inside her. Athena moans happily and continues her kissing and praising until they ejaculate inside her. They go fast and hard, making loud slapping sounds as they go until they have reached their limit, shooting semen inside both holes. It has never felt this good in her life and she wants to keep going. Just one more push.

While the two studs who were resting recovered, the other two men get their well deserved rest. They have Athena lie down on a soft, white mattress they set up and one of the men bends her legs upwards, all the way so that her feet are at both sides of her head, her legs just touching her exposed breasts, just so that the other man could get to her butt hole to have him penetrate her butt hole. Once they get situated, they jam their cocks inside both holes and start moving their hips.

Athena looks to the side, completely immobilized from being DP'd by two handsome men who are going at her in a DP Piledriver position. The crowd goes wild as they watch her from the two big screens above them and from the front row. They are jerking off and masturbating from watching this wonderful performance, hearing every cute moan and whimper of their favorite sexy idol. It's the performance no one shall ever forget. A few more thrusts here and there, just making smacking noises between each thrust, going deeper in both of her holes with the sexy idol moaning even louder than before. They will make it so outstanding that it'll wow the crowd. They thrust a bit more, harder and faster than ever until they can no longer hold it in. They ejaculate inside her with Athena crying out in pleasure.

Shortly after, the men gather around her, but not so that it covers the camera's view. They want the crowd to witness the finale for this. While she is lying on the mattress, Athena puts a lewd smile on her face, facing the cameras as the men around her start to masturbate.

"Thank you!" she says. "Thank you, everyone who came and enjoyed this fully until the end! Please…continue to give your full support to your favorite idol! Cause I'm…so addicted to cock!"

At that moment, the men around her start to pour out a lot of semen, showering her with cum. Her body is now covered in cum, but she doesn't care. She licks some of them off her face with her tongue and giggles.

****A Week Later****

Kensou sits on the bed in the room one afternoon. He is wondering why Athena hasn't returned. She told him a week of the tour, but today is the day she's returning. But…there were no calls or texts, telling him that she would be leaving the tour. Something is wrong here. And when the week passes and a day passed by as well, Kensou is sort of worried about his girlfriend. He tried and tried calling and texting her, but received no response.

"Where could she be?" he asks himself.

Just then, as if his question is finally answered, his phone begins to ring. He rushes toward it. It read "Athena" on his caller ID so he answers it immediately.

"Athena?" he says. "Are you alright!?"

_"Ah, Kensou!" _the idol says on the other line. _"So good to hear your voice."_

"It's…good to hear your voice too. Hey listen, aren't you coming back or…"

_"Oh, about that, Kensou. My trip has been extended for the next 2 months."_

"Two months!? Why did you decide that?"

_"My career as an idol…it went super well and I got a ton of cash. So I could afford to extend my stay. The fans loved my concert so much that they wanted to see me again soon. I was so happy~_"

"I'm very glad, but you do know that you're happy with me right?" Kensou points out.

A pause.

"Umm…Athena?"

_"Kensou…I want to tell you something important…"_

"What's that?" Kensou raises an eyebrow.

_"Will you please turn on the video chat? It'll make things a bit easier for you to understand."_

"Ummm…okay?" the young man raises an eyebrow.

He presses a button to activate Face Time and the video starts to show up. But his eyes widen in shock at what he's seeing right now. Athena…his darling girlfriend…is with the manager and three other men around her, just being played with by the idol, stroking their cocks and licking them, sucking them and such.

"Athena!?" he cries in alarm. "What is the meaning of this!?"

_"Ahhhh…haaahh…Kensou…this is what I'm about to tell you…hyaaahh…about~!"_ Athena says. _"You see…Manager-san…he's my boyfriend now. He gave me…ah…everything…you never did. He was helping me this whole time…and then he made me realize…he's the one I needed most…~"_

"Athena…?"

_"I'm sorry, Kensou. But you can never satisfy me with your cock. Manager-san's is the best…I can literally feel it on my pussy. I trust him with everything. So that's why…I'm staying for the next couple months…"_

"Athena…!?" He stares at the screen in dismay. "Please tell me this isn't true!"

_"Manager-san…please kiss me~"_

_"With pleasure, Athena-chan~"_

"No! Don't you dare!" Kensou shouts, but his calls were ignored. "Athena! You're joking right!? This is a joke! There's absolutely no way you could hate me this much!"

Athena gives him a lewd smile. _"HIs cock is way better than yours. He's the only one who can satisfy me…and some of my other friends around me. We're meant to be, Kensou…~"_

"Athena…"

_"We had some good times together, we did everything together. But as far as making love goes…you're not at that level where Manager-san is. He loves me as much as I love him. This is going to be a great life with him by my side~"_

"Athena…?"

_"So…good-bye…Kensou…"_

"ATHENAAAA!"

**A/N: I regret…nothing! I feel evil right now~! XD This is probably an exception cause it's NTR, so yeah. Please don't bash me for this, especially for Athena x Kensou fans. It's what I wanted to write and I'm keeping it that way. **

**This took a lot out of me, for as Mike Powell helped me or at least gave me good advice on this stuff. Hehe~! Kudos to him.**

**Long and detailed reviews please~**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
